


Sto cesarskich na czarnego konia

by Rudbeckia_bicolor



Category: Opowieści z meekhańskiego pogranicza | The Stories of the Meekhan Marches - Robert M. Wegner
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22065367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rudbeckia_bicolor/pseuds/Rudbeckia_bicolor
Summary: Łatka do "Oto nasza zasługa". Wielka Cesarska Gonitwa, zbrodnia i dwór, i kanoniczny rezultat. Bardziej studium postaci niż cokolwiek innego.(Tak, lubię gadać o Laskolnyku i co mi kto zrobi?)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Fandom a sprawa polska, Fiki (z) forum Mirriel





	Sto cesarskich na czarnego konia

Niezupełnie tak miało być, myślał generał Genno Laskolnyk, kiedy wracał do swojej posiadłości z wizytacji pułku gwardyjskiego. Wszystko przebiegło bez zarzutu, a jednak chwilami czuł się obco wśród żołnierzy. Oficerom, którzy zaczynali służbę w czasie wojny, kończyły się teraz kontrakty. Większość nie podpisywała nowych, tylko odchodziła do cywila, ewentualnie prosiła o przeniesienie do innych jednostek. Ich miejsce zajmowali młodsi synowie szlacheckich rodów, którzy znali Se-kohlandczyków tylko z opowieści starszych żołnierzy. Jako polityk Laskolnyk rozumiał, że tak musi być, w czasie pokoju gwardia służyła głównie do paradowania, szlacheckim synalkom trzeba było dać jakieś prestiżowe zajęcie, żeby nie zaczęli knuć z nudów. Jako żołnierz nie był zadowolony i najchętniej wysłałby ich wszystkich do któregoś z przygranicznych garnizonów, żeby się przekonali, na czym polega prawdziwa służba. Kto wie, może trochę się tego bali i dlatego przyjmowali go dziś tak serdecznie. Spokojnie, panowie, pomyślał złośliwie, nie grozi wam przeniesienie nad Amerthę, co najwyżej manewry, a te musiałyby się odbyć tak czy siak. Jakąś wartość bojową należało utrzymać…

Nie dokończył myśli. Kiedy wjechał na teren posiadłości, wyczuł, że coś jest nie w porządku. Od dziecka instynktownie wiedział, gdzie znajdują się wszystkie konie w najbliższej okolicy, i potrafił ocenić ich stan. Teraz miał wrażenie, że co najmniej dwa z jego stada straszliwie cierpią. Przyspieszył. W stajni zastał krzątających się ludzi.

– Robiliśmy, co się dało… – zaczął najśmielszy.

– Ile? – spytał tylko generał.

– Dwie padły, trzecia jeszcze walczy, ale długo nie pożyje. Nigdy czegoś takiego nie widziałem…

Laskolnyk zbył go machnięciem ręki. Wszedł do boksu i przykląkł przy chorej klaczy wyścigowej. Leżała na boku i lekko drżała, ale patrzyła przytomnie. Generał dotknął jej czoła. Przyboczni myśleli pewnie, że chce się z nią pożegnać, ale on wiedział, że klacz ostatkiem sił próbuje mu coś przekazać. Poczuł słodycz na języku, a potem ból brzucha i drętwotę. I bez tego domyślał się, co się stało, nie był tylko pewien, dlaczego. Lista podejrzanych była dość długa i znajdowali się na niej zarówno zawistni hodowcy, jak wrogowie polityczni.

– Ktokolwiek to jest, nie daruję – powiedział cicho.

Klacz lekko wierzgnęła i znieruchomiała na zawsze. Laskolnyk pomyślał, że musi znaleźć jakieś ładne miejsce, żeby pochować zwierzęta. Potem zdał sobie sprawę, że to nie będzie takie proste. Przecież musiał znaleźć sprawcę i dowiedzieć się, kto za tym stoi. Słyszał już co nieco o podobnych śledztwach i był pewny, że nie obejdzie się bez sekcji zwłok. Czy ktoś w mieście w ogóle przeprowadzał sekcje koni? Tego dowie się później, na razie miał do zrobienia coś innego.

– Sprowadzić wszystkich pracowników stajni – rozkazał. – Natychmiast.

Brakowało jednego człowieka.

*

Znaleźli go niedaleko, bo w winnicy, którędy próbował się przemknąć do rodzinnej wioski. Noc była dość jasna, co ułatwiło sprawę. Przywlekli go związanego z powrotem do posiadłości i zmusili, by ukląkł przed generałem. Laskolnyk uważnie przyjrzał się chłopakowi. Jasne włosy, jasne oczy, blada twarz wykrzywiona ze strachu, krótko mówiąc, typowy Meekhańczyk, tyle tylko, że śmiertelnie przerażony. Miał czego się bać. Imperialne prawo przewidywało srogie kary za sabotaż w majątku pracodawcy. Poza tym generał potrafił być przerażający, jeśli chciał, i to bez większego wysiłku. Uśmiechnął się tak, jak w początkach wojskowej kariery uśmiechał się do jeńców chwilę przed rozpoczęciem przesłuchania. Stajenny zbladł jeszcze bardziej.

– Jestem niewinny! – zawołał. – Przysięgam, że to nie ja!

– To dlaczego uciekałeś?

I dlaczego dopiero teraz, dodał w myślach Laskolnyk.

– Zapomniałeś języka w gębie? – spytał ostro. – Możesz zaprzeczać, ile ci się podoba, ja i tak wiem, że to ty. Dlaczego to zrobiłeś?

Stajenny ciągle milczał, tylko trząsł się jak galareta.

– Masz wybór – powiedział generał już łagodniejszym tonem. – Albo zaraz odpowiesz na wszystkie pytania, albo zajmą się tobą ci, którzy cię złapali. Jak pewnie wiesz, przyjechali ze mną ze stepu. Potrafią nie tylko tropić, ale też przypalać pięty, zdzierać paznokcie i robić inne bolesne rzeczy. W czasie wojny łamali se-kohlandzkich jeńców, nawet Błyskawice. Chcesz się przekonać na własnej skórze, co potrafią?

– To ona mnie namówiła – wykrztusił chłopak.

To już był jakiś początek.

– Jaka ona?

– Iwelia, nie znam nazwiska, nie powiedziała – teraz, kiedy już zaczął mówić, szło mu dość składnie, choć cały czas drżał. – Przysięgam, nie wiedziałem, że te klacze padną! Powiedziała mi, że tylko zachorują, że chodzi o to, żeby nie pobiegły w Wielkiej Cesarskiej Gonitwie, nic więcej. Gdybym wiedział, jak to się skończy, nigdy bym się nie zgodził. Przecież pracuję tu od trzech lat, ja bym ich nie zabił…

– Ile ci zapłaciła?

– Na razie dziesięć orgów zadatku. Obiecała mi, że jak się dobrze sprawię, dostanę sto.

– Cesarskich?

– Nie, zwykłych – odparł jakby z żalem.

Sto orgów, pomyślał generał. Srebrnych, nie cesarskich złotych, ale dla chłopaka ze wsi to i tak istna fortuna. I pomyśleć, że tylko jedna klacz wyścigowa była warta co najmniej dwieście.

– I co byś z nimi zrobił? – spytał z czystej ciekawości.

– Pojechałbym na wschód zacząć nowe życie, tam teraz ziemia tania i ulgi podatkowe…

No tak. Gdzie indziej miałby jechać? Wschodnie prowincje, wykrwawione w czasie wojny, wciąż potrzebowały rąk do pracy.

– Dla kogo pracuje Iwelia? – spytał Laskolnyk, choć nie liczył na to, że chłopak zna odpowiedź.

– Nie wiem, przysięgam, naprawdę nie. Pytałem, ale nie chciała powiedzieć.

– Nic nie mówiła? Ani słowa? Nie wiesz nawet, czy ma pana, czy panią? – generał sam nie wiedział, dlaczego przyszła mu do głowy pani, ale okazało się, że trafił.

– Ma panią – potwierdził stajenny. – Raz chciałem… – zawahał się, ale ciągnął dalej. – Raz miałem wolne i chciałem umówić się z nią na całą noc, to powiedziała, że nie może, bo ma srogą panią.

Sroga pani, też mi informacja, pomyślał Laskolnyk, dałoby się to powiedzieć o mnóstwie meekhańskich arystokratek, ale to już było coś, oczywiście o ile dziewczyna nie kłamała. Wszyscy rywalizujący z generałem hodowcy byli mężczyznami, surowa pani sugerowała zemstę za jakąś sprawę polityczną. Laskolnyk przypomniał sobie uczestników spisku, który niedawno pomógł wykryć. Czy któryś ze skazanych miał w stolicy jakąś ambitną krewną? Hmm, czyżby to…

– Co ze mną będzie? – odezwał się stajenny. – Nie wiedziałem, że one padną. Naprawdę nie wiedziałem, przysięgam na głowę mojej matki.

Generał był w stanie mu uwierzyć.

– Co im właściwie zrobiłeś? Dodałeś coś do wody?

– Dała mi taki proszek w drewnianym pudełku.

– Co zrobiłeś z opakowaniem?

– Od razu spaliłem. Tak mi kazała.

Szkoda, to byłby dowód rzeczowy. Chociaż może uda się po samej truciźnie…

– Gdzie i kiedy miała ci przekazać pieniądze?

– Jutro, a właściwie już dziś wieczorem „Pod Zmokłą Kurą”.

Laskolnyk znał tę karczmę, mijał ją dość często. Pomyślał, że cała sprawa wygląda dziwnie. Chłopak mógł nie wiedzieć, że klacze padną, ale zleceniodawca wiedział doskonale. Dlaczego nie zadbał o to, żeby stajenny znikł z okolicy, zanim zbrodnia zostanie wykryta? Generałowi przyszły do głowy trzy możliwości. Pierwsza – Iwelia już się ulotniła i nigdy nie miała zamiaru wypłacać reszty kwoty. Druga – była kompletną amatorką. Trzecia – pracowała dla kogoś potężnego, kto był w stanie ją osłonić i nie dbał o to, że jego udział zostanie wykryty, a może nawet wprost przeciwnie, życzył sobie, by Laskolnyk wiedział, z czyjej ręki cierpi i za co. To znów sugerowało sprawę polityczną.

– Pójdziesz na spotkanie, ale nie sam, moi ludzie będą cię obserwować. Chcę wiedzieć, dla kogo pracuje Iwelia. Jeśli pomożesz mi to ustalić, może ocalisz skórę, jeśli nie…

Nie dokończył. Chłopak sam sobie dośpiewa, i to znacznie więcej, niż generał miałby ochotę zrobić.

– Kto z naszych pojedzie? – spytał jeden z milczących do tej pory strażników.

– Nie ty, Czterdziestka, za bardzo rzucasz się w oczy. – Laskolnyk najchętniej pojechałby osobiście, ale on też za bardzo rzucał się w oczy. – Ściągnij Erharda i jeszcze paru takich, którzy nie wyglądają, jakby wczoraj przyjechali znad Amerthy. Szczegóły zostawiam wam, wiecie, jak to się robi.

– Co z dziewczyną, jeśli się pojawi?

– Złapać, jeśli uda się to zrobić dyskretnie. Jeśli uznacie, że za bardzo zwrócilibyście na siebie uwagę, tylko śledzić. Pod żadnym pozorem nie chcę hałasu.

– A jeśli nie przyjdzie? – powątpiewał Czterdziestka. – Ja na jej miejscu bym nie przyszedł.

Generał coś sobie przypomniał.

– Wydałeś już te orgi? – zwrócił się do stajennego.

– Nie… Dobrze schowałem, bo bałem się, że mi ukradną.

– Pokaż, gdzie.

Zaprowadził ich do kryjówki. Okazało się, że znalazł miejsce w samej stajni, zgodnie z zasadą, że pod latarnią najciemniej. Pieniądze były w sakiewce.

– Tę sakiewkę dostałeś od Iwelii?

– Tę samą.

Czyli miał w ręku dowód rzeczowy, który mógł go doprowadzić do zleceniodawcy. Wymagało to oczywiście pomocy zdolnego czarodzieja, ale Laskolnyka było na to stać. Dobrze, pomyślał. Miał sprawcę, dowód i plan działania. Pozostawało jeszcze znaleźć specjalistów, ale znał kogoś, kto mógł mu dać nazwiska i adresy. Co prawda wizyta wiązała się z pewnym ryzykiem, ale generał wolał już to, niż szukać detektywa metodą prób i błędów. Dziś będzie mu nawet po drodze.

*

– Moje najlepsze klacze zostały otrute. Muszę się dowiedzieć, co to za trucizna, kto ją kupił i na czyje zlecenie. Potrzebny mi mag albo jasnowidz od badania dowodów rzeczowych, alchemik i ktoś, kto przeprowadza sekcje zwłok zwierząt. Znasz takich ludzi?

Drugi Szczur – Laskolnyk zwykle nazywał go tak nawet w myślach, pomijając nazwisko – skinął głową.

– Znam nawet paru – potwierdził. – Wszyscy drodzy, ale dobrzy.

– Więc daj mi nazwiska i adresy.

– Jesteś pewien, że chcesz zatrudniać detektywa? Jeśli podejrzewasz, że to sprawa polityczna, mogę ci pomóc i to zupełnie za darmo, powiedzmy, w ramach kontynuacji poprzedniego śledztwa. Jestem ci przecież coś winien.

No tak, cały Wywiad Wewnętrzny, pomyślał generał. Najpierw jedna przysługa, potem druga, później mały szantażyk i człowiek kończył jako zwierzątko na szczurzej smyczy. Niedoczekanie. Laskolnyk był człowiekiem cesarza, nie musiał się bawić w gierki wywiadu.

– Oczywiście, że jesteś mi coś winien – potwierdził. – Gdybym ci nie powiedział, czego się dowiedziałem, i nie pomógł zastawić pułapki, w życiu byś nie zdobył dowodów spisku. Tamtym by się udało, a wtedy wyleciałbyś na zbity pysk albo poszedł do piachu, bo cesarz czasami wybacza, ale nigdy niekompetencję. Domyślam się, że chciałbyś się jak najszybciej odwdzięczyć za ocalenie skóry, ale nie tym razem. To ja zdecyduję, kiedy odebrać dług.

Tak naprawdę Laskolnyk nie uważał, że Szczur jest jego dłużnikiem. Pomógł mu z poczucia obowiązku względem cesarza, a trochę też i ze złości na tamtych. Nie minęło nawet dziesięć lat od Wielkiej Czystki, a oni już podnosili głowy, już domagali się nowych przywilejów, wiecznie nienasyceni, jakby nie wystarczało im samo szlachectwo i rodowe dobra. W dodatku próbowali go skaptować, ze wszystkich ludzi w Imperium akurat jego. Uważali, że jest tak upojony własnym sukcesem, głupi albo niewdzięczny, że mógłby wraz z nimi działać na szkodę cesarza, że chciałby w jakikolwiek sposób ograniczyć władzę imperatora. Pochlebiali generałowi, kusili możliwością wejścia do któregoś z najpierwszych rodów i naprawdę sądzili, że mu to imponuje, że może cenić ich przyjaźń wyżej niż łaskę panującego. To była obraza, za którą musieli zapłacić, i z satysfakcją doprowadził do ich skazania. Oczywiście nie miał zamiaru mówić tego Drugiemu. Po pierwsze, Szczur i tak pewnie sporo się domyślał. Po drugie, to byłby błąd taktyczny.

– No i może się jeszcze okazać, że to jednak konkurencja – dodał Laskolnyk. – Nie będę dla czegoś takiego angażował wywiadu.

– Jak uważasz – stwierdził Drugi Szczur, zupełnie niezrażony. – Tak z ciekawości, masz już sprawcę albo chociaż świadków?

– Pracuję nad tym – generał skłamał bez mrugnięcia okiem.

– Pracuj. Może zdążysz przed Wielką Cesarską Gonitwą.

Właśnie, Wielka Cesarska, przypomniał sobie Laskolnyk. Dziwne, ale do tej pory myślał tylko o stracie koni, nie o wyścigu. W tym roku jego klacze nie pobiegną. Cóż, wielu ludzi uzna, że nareszcie zrobiło się ciekawie, pomyślał gorzko, ostatecznie wygrywały pięć lat z rzędu, ile można. A on będzie musiał pójść i oglądać gonitwę, po pierwsze dlatego, żeby nie dać wrogom satysfakcji, a po drugie dlatego, że miał zaproszenie do cesarskiej loży. Takich zaproszeń się nie odrzucało, nigdy, pod żadnym pozorem. Zresztą naprawdę chciał się spotkać z imperatorem.

– Daj mi te namiary – przypomniał.

Szczur znalazł na biurku czystą kartkę i z pamięci napisał jeden adres.

– Więcej – ponaglił generał. – Mówiłeś o kilku specjalistach. Chcę mieć jakiś wybór i nie, nie powiem ci, do kogo pojadę.

Drugi mógłby przycisnąć detektywa, by w sobie tylko znanym celu poznać wyniki śledztwa, i Laskolnyk nie zamierzał mu ułatwiać zadania. Agent wzruszył ramionami, sięgnął po notatnik i zapisał całą listę.

*

Mag, Wessyrczyk nazwiskiem Dagan Wemel, władał czarami w aspekcie Małego Kamienia, używanym głównie do ustalania faktów z przeszłości. Alchemik był rodowitym Meekhańczykiem i nazywał się Revan-kon-Liben. Obaj mieli wymagane licencje i złożyli przysięgę. Obaj też protestowali, gdy generał chciał być przy wszystkim, co miało zostać zrobione.

– Jest pan pewien, że chce to oglądać? – zdziwił się alchemik, gdy z pomocą ludzi Laskolnyka windował już pierwszą klacz na zaimprowizowany stół sekcyjny.

– Nie chcę – zaprzeczył generał – ale i tak to zrobię.

Miał poczucie, że jest to winien podopiecznym. Nie odwrócił wzroku nawet wtedy, gdy z rozciętego brzucha klaczy wypłynął czerwony szlam, w który zamieniły się wnętrzności zwierzęcia. Musiał patrzeć.

– To wbrew pozorom dobrze – stwierdził alchemik i pobrał próbkę. – To bardzo charakterystyczna reakcja. Już wiem, co to za trucizna. Z jego pomocą – wskazał maga – mogę ustalić, w których miejscach była wcześniej.

Mag rozłożył się ze swoim warsztatem w drugim kącie opróżnionego magazynu i czarował nad sakiewką. Najwyraźniej był przyzwyczajony do dziwnych miejsc pracy i obrzydliwych widoków, bo nawet się nie skrzywił. Kiedy skończył z sakiewką, zabrał się za miazgę ze słoja.

– Ciekawe – powiedział. – Widzę jasnowłosą dziewczynę i starą kobietę. Słyszę też rodową dewizę, w obu przypadkach tę samą.

Zapisał słowa na kawałku papieru. Laskolnyk przyjrzał mu się uważnie.

– Jest pan pewien, mistrzu? – spytał.

– Całkowicie.

Generał znał tę dewizę. Polityka, pomyślał, czysta, przeklęta polityka, książęcy ród. Podejrzewał to od początku, ale teraz miał już dowód. Co prawda wizja maga, nawet zaprzysiężonego, w sądzie mogłaby nie wystarczyć, zwłaszcza gdyby strona przeciwna miała dobrych adwokatów, ale tak się składało, że Laskolnyk nie wybierał się do sądu.

– Proszę ją zaszyć – polecił alchemikowi. – Nie chcę, żeby tak leżała.

Alchemik zdziwił się, ale wykonał polecenie. Generał myślał teraz, gdzie pochować klacze. Haizea, Ilkay i Audra, dwie kare i gniada, wszystkie szybkie jak wiatr. Poeci z jego ludu powiedzieliby, że biegały z burzą w zawody… Postanowił, że usypie im kurhan, jak na stepie robili Verdanno. Zasługiwały na to.

Odprowadził specjalistów do wyjścia. Zapadał już zmierzch. Pod magazynem kręcili się dwaj pracownicy sezonowi, których w ogóle nie powinno tu być, ale na widok Laskolnyka czmychnęli. Sępy, pomyślał generał. Widok chłopów przypomniał mu, że musi coś zrobić z aresztowanym stajennym. Nie bardzo liczył na to, że uda się złapać Iwelię, zresztą tak naprawdę już jej nie potrzebował. Mimo wszystko postanowił podjąć próbę. Jeśli się nie uda, cóż… jeszcze postraszy chłopaka, a potem znajdzie mu jakąś kryjówkę, żeby zleceniodawca nie spróbował go dopaść. Może nawet wyśle go do wojska, czemu nie? To nie na meekhańskim kmiotku powinien się mścić. Tak, generał wiedział już, kogo tak naprawdę musiał dopaść. Teraz chciał jeszcze porozmawiać z cesarzem.

*

Trasa Wielkiej Cesarskiej Gonitwy wiła się między wzgórzami, przecinała kilka strumieni, wspinała się na wzniesienia i spadała z nich tak gwałtownie, że co roku kilkanaście zwierząt łamało na niej nogi, a jeźdźcy skręcali karki. Trudny, morderczy wyścig, ale Meekhańczycy wyraźnie lubili wyzwania. Dla Laskolnyka miejscem szczególnym było ostatnie pół mili. Tak jakoś wyszło, że to właśnie po tym odcinku poprowadził decydującą szarżę podczas bitwy o Meekhan. Teren już dawno uprzątnięto i wyrównano, jedyną pamiątkę starcia stanowił obelisk ustawiony na kopcu, gdzie wtedy łopotała Wielka Chorągiew, ale generał i tak wszystko pamiętał. Nigdy nie zapomni, chyba że Eyfra, Pani Losu, odbierze mu rozum. Tętent, nie, huk kopyt tysięcy koni, nie ma odwrotu, szybciej, utrzymać szeregi, jeszcze szybciej, nic już nie wymyślisz i niech Laal Szarowłosa ma was w swojej opiece, galop, tułów pochylony w siodle, nie ma mety, jest tylko wróg, oni się nie cofną, wyjście trzeba wyrąbać szablami… A potem było dorzynanie niedobitków i Długi Pościg do samej granicy. A potem najwyższe zaszczyty, jakie mogą spaść na obywatela Imperium.

Laskolnyk pomyślał, że to jednak niedobrze, kiedy największe zwycięstwo odnosi się za młodu. Po czymś takim wszystkie sukcesy smakowały mu nieco mdło. Co innego porażki, te bolały tak samo, jak przed wojną, może nawet bardziej. Oczywiście wszyscy obecni na wyścigu wiedzieli już, że klacze padły, choć nie znali przyczyny. Ludzie, z którymi generał zdążył porozmawiać, wyrażali ubolewanie, ale na wielu twarzach widział słabo maskowany albo i w ogóle nie maskowany wyraz triumfu. Czekajcie, sucze syny, już ja wam odpłacę.

– Genno, czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz?

– Przepraszam. Oczywiście, że słucham.

No tak. Nie wolno rozmyślać o zemście, gdy siedzi się obok cesarza, na drugim co do ważności miejscu w loży. Pierwsze było puste. Gdyby cesarz był żonaty, siedziałaby na nim imperatorowa, jednak Kregan-ber-Arlens uparcie odrzucał wszystkie projekty małżeńskie. Powtarzał, że się nie ożeni, dopóki nie odbuduje kraju, bo nie wypada wprowadzać oblubienicy do zrujnowanego domu – oczywisty wykręt, który rodził rozmaite plotki. Laskolnyk wiedział, jaka była prawdziwa przyczyna, ale nie dzielił się informacjami. Gdyby sam imperator spytał go o zdanie, powiedziałby mu, że chyba upadł na głowę, skoro zachciało mu się akurat tej kobiety, ale cesarz nie spytał, tylko oznajmił. Zresztą zwykle rozmawiali o zupełnie innych kwestiach.

– No to skoro mnie słuchasz, powiedz mi, czemu nie przyjąłeś pomocy od Drugiego Szczura – powiedział cesarz.

Oczywiście, pomyślał generał, Szczur już pobiegł z raportem.

– To mogła być sprawa czysto prywatna – odparł generał. – Nie chciałem.

– Ale okazało się, że jednak polityczna?

– Owszem.

Wypowiedział nazwisko wprost do ucha imperatora.

– Winszuję, Genno – powiedział cesarz. – Dorobiłeś się wroga z najwyższych sfer.

– A bo to mój pierwszy?

– Nie pierwszy – przyznał imperator. – Między innymi dlatego siedzisz teraz ze mną. Nie zostawiam sojuszników w potrzebie.

I wszyscy to widzą, pomyślał Laskolnyk. Cała śmietanka towarzyska Meekhanu zgromadzona na wyścigach widzi, że generał jest zaufanym człowiekiem cesarza. Generał mimo woli zaczął sobie wyobrażać, co by się stało, gdyby imperator kazał mu się w tej chwili przesiąść, gdyby go przepędził na oczach wszystkich. Do wieczora całe miasto mówiłoby o tym, że Laskolnyk popadł w niełaskę. To byłoby tak, jakby cesarz wymalował mu na piersi tarczę i pozwolił wrogom strzelać. Kto stanąłby po jego stronie w chwili upadku? Nie wżenił się w żaden meekhański ród, więc rodzina odpadała. Zostałoby paru przyjaciół i oczywiście armia, choć może też nie cała… Nie, stój, opamiętaj się, głupcze, nakazał sobie. Skąd u ciebie w ogóle te myśli? Przecież nie jesteś taki, jak tamci. Cesarz cię nie opuści, bo ciągle jesteś mu potrzebny na Se-kohlandczyków i innych wrogów. Ty też, bez względu na okoliczności, nie zdołałbyś poszarpać Imperium, któremu służysz. Już za samo to, że zacząłeś rozważać takie dziwne kwestie, należałaby ci się kara.

– Wiem, że nie porzucasz swoich ludzi, Wasza Wysokość.

– Dlaczego tak oficjalnie? – zdziwił się cesarz. – Po bitwie o Meekhan udzieliłem ci konkretnego przywileju i nie przypominam sobie, żebym go cofnął. Nikt nas tu nie słyszy.

– Jak wolisz, Kreganie.

– Tak lepiej.

Gdzieś z oddali, z podlejszych miejsc widokowych na początku trasy, dobiegł krzyk. Laskolnyk czuł, jaki był jego powód, zresztą nawet bez swego talentu mógłby się domyślić. Konie pokonywały teraz szczególnie trudny odcinek, jeden z tych, na których ginęli jeźdźcy i zwierzęta.

– Ilu tym razem? – spytał cesarz. Jako jeden z nielicznych ludzi w Imperium znał sekret generała.

– Cztery konie. Nie wiem, co z ludźmi.

– To jakby nic. – Imperator wyraźnie się ożywił. – Mówiłem ci już, że kiedyś zginęło ponad dwudziestu? Istna rzeźnia. Nie widziałem tego na własne oczy, byłem jeszcze za młody, żeby bywać na oficjalnych imprezach, ale pamiętam wzburzonych dworzan. Niektórzy mówili nawet, że należałoby skończyć z Wielką Cesarską, bo to barbarzyństwo, ale rozumiesz, dla starych rodów tradycja rzecz święta, więc wniosek przepadł.

– Dlaczego aż tylu zginęło?

– A tego już nie wiem. Może to przez pogodę? Pamiętam, że tamten rok był bardzo ciepły. Kronikarze pisali, że panował taki upał, jakby Agar od Ognia opuścił Konoweryn i najechał dziedziny Wielkiej Matki, albo jakby Anday’ya zapomniała o swoich lodowych mocach. Koniecznie musieli mieszać w to bogów, jakby nie dało się napisać po ludzku, że był upał jak jasna cholera. Propagandyści – prychnął cesarz. – Potrzebni, nawet bardzo, ale ten ich styl!

Generał pokiwał głową, też nie cierpiał napuszonego gadania.

– Chyba wiem, o który rok chodzi – też naszło go na wspomnienia. – Wtedy jeszcze nie wiedziałem, że jest coś takiego, jak Wielka Cesarska Gonitwa, za to sam najeździłem się tyle, że mało mi tyłek nie odpadł. Na prowincji nastała susza, a z nią drożyzna, w dodatku zmarł stary Lon-Weris Wieszacz i w stepie zaroiło się od band, to z kolei oznaczało mnóstwo pracy dla wolnych czaardanów. Jeździłem dla najlepszego kha-dara, jaki wtedy był w stepie. Ortheyn miał szczęśliwą rękę do kontraktów, rzadko się zdarzało, żebyśmy choć parę dni siedzieli w zajeździe bez pracy, a trafiała się różna. Czasem odbijaliśmy łupy na zlecenie gildii, czasem rozbijaliśmy bandy na polecenie władz. Rzadko jeździliśmy jako eskorta, kha-dar tego nie lubił, uważał, że to zbyt nudne. Całkowicie się z nim zgadzałem.

– Czekaj, jeśli to ten rok, o którym myślę, to ile miałeś wtedy lat?

– Jeśli myślimy o tym samym, to siedemnaście.

Siedemnaście lat, szabla w garści, szybki koń i udział w łupach, tyle mu wystarczyło, żeby czuł się panem stepu. Po prawdzie wolny czaardan był wtedy najlepszą rzeczą, na jaką mógł liczyć taki chłopak jak on. Gdyby Ortheyn go nie przyjął, musiałby chyba wrócić do matki i pasać bydło, ewentualnie samemu zostać bandytą. Teoretycznie mógłby jeszcze zaciągnąć się do imperialnej armii, ale w tamtych czasach nawet w przygranicznych pułkach żołnierz bez odpowiedniego pochodzenia i koneksji mógł zostać co najwyżej dziesiętnikiem. Laskolnyk był w dodatku dziwnie pewien, że nawet gdyby dostał awans, najdalej po tygodniu zostałby zdegradowany za lekceważący stosunek do przełożonych. Po prostu nie potrafił wtedy służyć ludziom, których nie poważał. Do dziś mu to zostało, z tą różnicą, że nauczył się mniej mówić.

– Skoro braliście tyle zleceń, musieliście się nieźle obłowić? – zainteresował się cesarz.

– Nie aż tak, jeszcze żaden czaardan nie dorobił się fortuny, ale żyliśmy lepiej niż większość ludzi. Niektórzy mówili nawet, że jesteśmy jak sępy, tuczymy się na suszy i ludzkiej krzywdzie, i że nie bardzo różnimy się od bandytów. Jeśli ktoś zaczynał tak gadać, zwykle pytaliśmy, czy ma jakiś problem i czy chce o nim porozmawiać na zewnątrz. Czasem krzykacze cichli, a czasem wychodzili – Laskolnyk uśmiechnął się drapieżnie – i rozmawialiśmy szablami. Do dziś mam parę blizn po tych pojedynkach, ale jakby się kto pytał, wszystkie są z wojny.

– Oczywiście.

Konie właśnie zjeżdżały z kolejnego wzniesienia. Znów któryś złamał nogę.

– Obstawiałeś w tym roku? – spytał Laskolnyk.

– Postawiłem na Amarę.

– Ile?

– Sto cesarskich.

Dla niektórych byłaby to fortuna, dla Kregana najniższa stawka, jaką w ogóle wypadało postawić imperatorowi, drobiazg z porównaniu z tym, ile potrafili przegrać jego poprzednicy. Cesarz na wyścigach był raczej ostrożny, co innego w życiu. W polityce grywał o horrendalne stawki i co ciekawe, przeważnie wygrywał, znał się na ludziach. Na koniach ciągle nie bardzo.

– Stracisz to złoto – zapowiedział Laskolnyk. – Gdybym sam miał w tym roku typować, postawiłbym raczej na Zeerę. Dlaczego na wyścigach nigdy nie pytasz mnie o radę?

Konie wbiegły na ostatnią prostą i uwaga wszystkich, z cesarzem włącznie, skupiła się na nich. Laskolnyk złapał się na tym, że wypatruje swoich klaczy i wyczekuje chwili, kiedy któraś z jego podopiecznych wysunie się na prowadzenie. Absurd, ale tak właśnie było, tak czuł i nie potrafił odżałować, że teraz ich nie zobaczy. Wrogowie mu za to zapłacą, i to słono. Barbarzyńcy ze stepów nie zabija się koni…

– Niech cię szlag, znowu miałeś rację – powiedział Kregan, gdy Zeera pierwsza przebiegła linię mety. – I sto cesarskich poszło w cholerę.

– Gdybyś mnie spytał o radę, nie przegrałbyś – przypomniał generał.

– Za to wygrana by mi nie smakowała. Po prostu jesteś o wiele za dobry w swoim fachu i zwykle przepowiadasz trafnie, to żadna przyjemność.

Z tym Laskolnyk mógł się zgodzić.

– Aha, jeszcze jedno – przypomniał sobie cesarz. – Domyślam się, dlaczego wynająłeś detektywa, a nie poszedłeś do sędziego śledczego, czemu nie chcesz nadać sprawie oficjalnego biegu. Nie mówię nie, ale nie będę tolerował wschodnich metod. Jeden, Genno, i załatw to jakoś po meekhańsku.

– Tak właśnie zrobię.

– To w porządku – skwitował imperator. – Mam nadzieję, że nie zapomniałeś o przyjęciu?

Ano tak, paru książąt i hrabiów z Rady Pierwszych. Żaden z zaproszonych nie był przyjacielem Laskolnyka, ale też żaden nie był jego wrogiem. Czekała go nuda i rozmowy o niczym.

– Oczywiście, że nie zapomniałem. Przyjdę z przyjemnością.

– Jasne – mruknął cesarz. – Już ci wierzę.

Generał uśmiechnął się. Wiedział, że Kregan też wolałby po prostu się urżnąć i śpiewać sprośne piosenki, ale cóż, służba nie drużba. Poza tym Radzie Pierwszych należała się jakaś mała grzeczność. Cesarz znów odrzucił jej pomysł i zrobił po swojemu.

*

Przyjęcie było na tyle napuszone i nudne, że generał słuchał gości tylko jednym uchem, a myślami był zupełnie gdzie indziej. Zastanawiał się nad słowami cesarza. Powiedział „załatwić po meekhańsku”, tylko co to właściwie znaczyło? Był Meekhan ludzi nisko urodzonych, kupców i rzemieślników, który wszystko przeliczał na srebrne i złote orgi i próbowałby kupić cały świat, gdyby tylko dało się go zapakować. Był Meekhan starych rodów, kochający tradycję, spektakularne gesty i opowieści o heroizmie. Był wreszcie Meekhan imperialny, który planował dziesięć ruchów do przodu i potrafił równie sprawnie negocjować, co wbijać nóż w plecy. W którym stylu powinien wyrównać rachunki? Pierwszy zdecydowanie odpadał…

Laskolnyk przestał snuć plany dopiero po powrocie do domu, a stało się to za sprawą zarządcy winnicy. Gerbet-ast-Illen cierpliwie czekał na powrót pracodawcy. Miał nietęgą minę, jakby spodziewał się gromów.

– Co się stało? – spytał generał.

– Obawiam się, że nie dokończymy zbiorów. Brakuje robotników.

– A co się z nimi stało? Wszyscy naraz się pochorowali czy jak?

– Nie zachorowali, to znaczy, na nic fizycznego, to raczej coś w rodzaju zbiorowej histerii. Nieliczni zostali na miejscu. Większość uciekła, jak stała, nawet bez zapłaty. Próbowaliśmy ich zatrzymać, ale bez skutku, nic do nich nie docierało, a nie chciałem używać siły.

– I bardzo dobrze, że nie kazałeś ich zatrzymać siłą, bo to nie Se-kohland ani Konoweryn – przerwał Laskolnyk. Jeszcze tego by brakowało, żeby jego wrogowie polityczni zaczęli rozpowiadać, że pędzi ludzi do pracy batogami. – Dlaczego uciekli? Co ich tak wystraszyło?

Zarządca wziął głęboki wdech, jak przed skokiem do wody.

– Ktoś rozpuścił plotkę, że kłania się pan Niechcianym i składa im ofiary z ludzi. Rzekomo robił pan tak już w czasie wojny i dzięki temu wszystko się panu udawało. Od zakończenia wojny nie przynosił im pan krwi, więc się rozgniewali, przestali pana strzec i dlatego padły klacze. Żeby przebłagać Niechcianych i zachować łaski cesarza, złożył pan w ofierze sługę.

Generał słuchał z rosnącym zdumieniem.

– Kazałem go aresztować, bo otruł moje klacze, i to wszystko. Nie zabiłem go, a już na pewno nie złożyłem w ofierze.

– Oni w to w ogóle nie wierzą.

Laskolnyk zamyślił się. Jak to szło? Najlepsze kłamstwo to takie, które zbudowano na fundamencie prawdy. Musiał przyznać, że plotka nie wzięła się z powietrza, że sam dostarczył szczegółów, które mogły ją uprawdopodobnić. Najpierw sukcesy na każdym polu. Ktoś już kiedyś żartował na dworze, że Laskolnyk chyba posługuje się czarną magią, bo to przecież niemożliwe, żeby człowiekowi udawało się wszystko, czego się dotknął. Skoro szlachetnie urodzeni mieli takie skojarzenia, tym bardziej mogli je mieć prości ludzie. Potem śledztwo po śmierci klaczy. Kazał aresztować sprawcę i ukryć go z obawy, że zleceniodawca spróbuje go zlikwidować, ale prości ludzie mogli snuć na ten temat fantastyczne domysły. Mag i alchemik wyszli o zmierzchu, niezbyt mroczna pora, ale w niektórych kultach uznawana za magiczną, w dodatku alchemik był upaprany krwią. Generał przypomniał sobie, że w pobliżu kręcili się dwaj robotnicy. Wziął ich wtedy za zwykłych gapiów, nie przyszło mu nawet do głowy, że to mogli być ludzie księżnej, błąd, za który najchętniej sam by siebie obił. Pewnie to oni należycie podkoloryzowali fakty i puścili plotkę w obieg. Najwyraźniej księżna chciała go nie tylko zranić i upokorzyć, ale też zrujnować. Laskolnyk pomyślał gorzko, że gdyby jednak usiekł stajennego, kosztowałoby to znacznie mniej, zarówno finansowo, jak wizerunkowo. Dygnitarze, którzy w gniewie zabijali służących i unikali więzienia, płacąc główszczyznę, mieścili się w porządku świata. Dygnitarze przyzywający stwory Mroku już niekoniecznie.

– Czy są jakieś szanse, że robotnicy wrócą? Albo że znajdziemy na czas nowych?

– Obawiam się, że nie. Mamy środek winobrania, w okolicy jest mnóstwo winnic, wszystkim plantatorom zależy na czasie. Nasi robotnicy już na pewno znaleźli nową pracę.

I rozpowiedzieli plotkę, pomyślał generał, i ta plotka będzie żyła w okolicy bogowie wiedzą jak długo. Nawet gdyby udało się znaleźć i uciszyć tych, którzy puścili ją w obieg, nic by to nie dało. Raczej nie znajdzie pracowników w tym sezonie i nie ma gwarancji, że w przyszłym będzie lepiej. Może trzeba będzie ściągać robotników z odległej prowincji, a to będzie słono kosztować. Szlag by to.

– Potrzebujemy kredytu?

Zarządca zamrugał, zaskoczony.

– Mamy rezerwy i zebraliśmy część plonów, powinno wystarczyć na bieżące wydatki.

Laskolnyk odetchnął. Wiedział, że wielu szlachetków, zwłaszcza na głuchej prowincji, w kółko zaciąga pożyczki, ale on obiecał sobie kiedyś, że się do nich nie upodobni, i zamierzał dotrzymać słowa.

– Zatem ratuj to, co jeszcze można – polecił zarządcy.

Gdy został sam, usiadł przy oknie i przez jakiś czas tępo gapił się w nocne niebo. Chwilowo miał wszystkiego dość. Wiedział, że musi działać, tylko od czego zacząć? Chyba od snu, bo nieprzytomny nic sensownego nie wymyśli. Potem musi wreszcie nadrobić zaległą papierkową robotę. Potem spróbuje lepiej poznać swego wroga. Hmm… Znał kogoś, kto mógł mu udzielić informacji. Właściwie i tak wybierał się z wizytą.

*

Odkąd skończyła się wojna generał nie mógł narzekać na brak zainteresowania ze strony kobiet z wyższych sfer. Najbardziej lubił te, które nie taiły, że mają ochotę na przygodę i nic ponadto. Te, które dążyły do stałego związku, zwykle chciały uzyskać jakieś korzyści albo wykorzystać go w intrydze, poza tym z uporem godnym lepszej sprawy próbowały zrobić z niego Meekhańczyka. Gorgonia-nes-Awraman należała do nielicznych, które akceptowały go takiego, jaki był. W zamian żądała, by on godził się na jej niezależność, a ich układ określała jako przyjaźń z wygodami. Wojenna wdowa, właścicielka sporych dóbr, które wywalczyła od rodziny męża dzięki długiej batalii sądowej, często powtarzała, że nie po to się wyzwoliła, żeby znów się wiązać. Laskolnyk czasami tego żałował. Tylko czasami.

– Zaniedbujesz mnie ostatnio, łotrze – przywitała go z udawanym gniewem. – Ładnie to tak, zapominać o przyjaciółce?

– Nieładnie – przyznał z teatralną skruchą.

– I nie przywitałeś się ze mną podczas Wielkiej Cesarskiej!

– Nic nie mogłem na to poradzić, widziałaś przecież, gdzie siedziałem. Po wyścigu też nie mogłem tak po prostu odejść. Cesarz zaprosił mnie i kilku członków Rady Pierwszej i nie było sposobu, żeby się wykręcić.

– Minusy bycia na świeczniku – mruknęła. – Czy ty mnie w ogóle zauważyłeś?

– Siedziałaś z hrabią Marlesh i miałaś na sobie zieloną suknię.

– Twoje szczęście – trzepnęła go wachlarzem – bo gdybyś mnie nawet nie zauważył, naprawdę bym się obraziła. Nie po to się stroiłam, żeby być ignorowaną. – Usiadła na fotelu i wskazała mu miejsce na sofie naprzeciwko. Spoważniała. – Żarty na bok, Genno. Przykro mi z powodu twoich koni – powiedziała ze współczuciem.

– Tobie wierzę – mruknął. – Nie masz pojęcia, ilu ludzi się ucieszyło.

– Nie mam, ale się domyślam. W towarzystwie aż huczy od plotek. Przez cały dzień słyszałam chyba ze dwadzieścia wariantów.

– Nie powtarzaj mi ich, proszę. W tej chwili obchodzi mnie tylko jedna wersja wydarzeń, ta prawdziwa. Poza tym mam na dzisiaj dość plotek, tną głębiej niż szable.

– Co się stało? – spytała z niepokojem.

Opowiedział.

– Naprawdę mówią, że kłaniasz się Niechcianym? Przecież to absurd, wcale nie wyglądasz na Pomiotnika. Poza tym to podłe, że zrobili ci coś takiego w samym środku winobrania – skomentowała. – Podłe i nikczemne. Gdyby moje dobra leżały bliżej stolicy, podesłałabym ci ludzi, chociaż sama mam z nimi kłopot. Zarządca pisał mi niedawno, że miał trudności ze znalezieniem robotników, a ci, których znalazł, to często ofermy. Kiedyś coś takiego byłoby nie do pomyślenia, ale teraz wszyscy pracowici i energiczni ludzie uciekają do wschodnich prowincji. Imperialny program odbudowy i rekolonizacji działa aż za dobrze – westchnęła.

– Zaiste – ponuro potwierdził Laskolnyk. Przypomniał mu się stajenny i jego plany na przyszłość. – Działa aż za dobrze, ale z pretensjami to nie do mnie. To cywilny projekt.

– Nie mam do nikogo pretensji. Po prostu stwierdzam fakty.

Zamyśliła się, na jej twarzy odmalował się niepokój.

– Jesteś pewien, że to już koniec? Że nie czekają cię gorsze kłopoty?

– Co masz na myśli?

– Trybunał inkwizycyjny.

– Przesadzasz. Żeby postawić przed trybunałem kogoś na moim stanowisku trzeba czegoś więcej niż plotki robotników, zwłaszcza tu, w centrum kraju. Co innego we wschodnich prowincjach, tam rzeczywiście mógłbym mieć na karku łowczych Pani Stepów – przyznał niechętnie. – U nas ciągle dzieją się rzeczy, które wy znacie tylko z książek, mamy na przykład aktywne Uroczyska, z których wyłażą potwory, więc świątynia zachowała pewne uprawnienia. Tutaj nie, nie sądzę, żeby coś mi groziło.

Na przekór własnym słowom zaczął się jednak zastanawiać, czy Gorgonia nie ma trochę racji. Skoro wróg najwyraźniej chciał go doprowadzić do ruiny, mógł też dążyć do jego upadku. Trybunał inkwizycyjny raczej nie wchodził w grę, ale były jeszcze inne sądy. Laskolnyk nie miał nic na sumieniu, a przynajmniej nic takiego, o czym cesarz nie wiedział i czego nie zaaprobował, to jednak nie znaczyło, że nie mógł zostać postawiony w stan oskarżenia, wystarczyło sfabrykować dowody. Co prawda Szczury znały się na fałszerstwach i potrafiły je rozpoznawać, ale nawet najlepszy specjalista mógł się pomylić, sam cesarz mógł uwierzyć w zdradę generała, a wtedy… Cholera. Na wszelki wypadek powinien teraz bardzo uważać na dokumenty…

Gorgonia przesiadła się na sofę, dotknęła ust generała.

– Twarz cię zdradza – powiedziała cicho. – Zawsze, kiedy robisz się naprawdę zły, drga ci górna warga i pokazujesz zęby. Co prawda robiło to większe wrażenie, gdy jeszcze nosiłeś wąsy, ale i tak wyglądasz jak drapieżnik na chwilę przed atakiem. Jak sobie radzisz na dworze z tą miną wściekłego wilka?

– Nijak. Na dworze staram się panować nad odruchami – mruknął.

– Ha, czyli przy mnie nie kłamiesz ciałem, chyba powinnam się czuć zaszczycona. – Uśmiechnęła się dziwnie. – Co zamierzasz zrobić?

– Sam jeszcze nie jestem do końca pewien.

– Ale coś planujesz – stwierdziła Gorgonia. – Przyszedłeś prosić mnie o pomoc, prawda?

Uśmiechnął się. Miał nadzieję, że nie wypadło to wilczo.

– Nie mogłem przyjść po prostu dlatego, że zatęskniłem i liczyłem na trochę czułości?

– To się przecież nie wyklucza. – Też się uśmiechnęła. – Potrzebujesz rady?

– Wyłącznie informacji. Co możesz mi powiedzieć o księżnej Zachodniego Wernu?

– O niej samej niewiele. Odkąd zapadły wyroki na spiskowców, nigdzie nie bywa, a i wcześniej rzadko udzielała się towarzysko. Za to jej synowie… Chciałbyś poznać najstarszego? – spytała nieoczekiwanie.

– Bywasz w tak wysokich sferach?

– To raczej książątko trochę się zniżyło i zaczęło odwiedzać miejsca, w których wcześniej nie bywało. To jak, chcesz się z nim zobaczyć? Moglibyśmy pojechać już dziś wieczorem.

Porozmawiać z synem, gdy nie można z matką, tak, to też jest po meekhańsku, pomyślał generał.

– Byłbym zobowiązany, gdybyś nas sobie przedstawiła.

Nie spytała, po co mu ta znajomość. Albo już się domyślała, albo wolała nie wiedzieć, a on nie zamierzał wmuszać w nią wiedzy.

– Nie wiem, co z tego wyniknie – uprzedził tylko.

– Cokolwiek to będzie, jestem po twojej stronie. I nie musisz się o mnie martwić. Jeszcze ci nie powiedziałam, ale wkrótce i tak wyjeżdżam na prowincję. Muszę się rozliczyć z zarządcą, no i oczywiście pokazać się na Święcie Plonów, jak przystało na porządną meekhańską dziedziczkę. Sama nie wiem, jak długo tam zabawię, być może aż do wiosny.

Dobrze. To brzmiało rozsądnie. Objął ją.

– Skoro czeka nas długa rozłąka, chyba nie odmówisz mi czułości?

– Obraziłabym się, gdybyś nie zapytał – powiedziała i nadstawiła usta.

Pocałował ją namiętnie, tak samo, jak na początku ich znajomości.

– Tylko tyle? – mruknęła i podciągnęła spódnicę.

Sofa okazała się wystarczająco szeroka.

*

Wchodząc do salonu, skonstatował z rozbawieniem, że wszyscy poza nim samym mają jasne włosy. Takie rzeczy to tylko w etnicznym Meekhanie. Część towarzystwa już znał. Gospodyni, baronowa Euwesja-sed-Vernan, próbowała go kiedyś zaciągnąć do łóżka, ale nie skorzystał z zaproszenia, akurat do jej sypialni wolał nie wchodzić. Hrabia Marlesh, daleki kuzyn Gorgonii, literat-amator, nieszkodliwy dziwak. Dernel-ver-Elsena, młodszy brat barona Ver-Elsena, tajemniczy typ, nawet Gorgonia nie wiedziała, co właściwie łączyło go z baronową Sed-Vernan, a zwykle wiedziała wszystko. Dwu osób generał nie spotkał nigdy wcześniej. Pierwszą było książątko z Zachodniego Wernu, drugą młodziutka Illaria-tar-Angeven, siostrzenica gospodyni. To właśnie z jej powodu książę zaczął bywać u baronowej. Podobno zaloty szły zaskakująco opornie. Gdy towarzystwo rozsiadało się na sofach i fotelach, Laskolnyk zauważył, że Illaria stara się trzymać na dystans od młodzieńca. Zwrócił też uwagę, jak patrzy na niego, generała. Dostrzegł, że i książę to widzi.

– Dawno się nie widzieliśmy, generale Laskolnyk – zagadnęła gospodyni. – Zaniedbuje pan towarzystwo. Liczymy na to, że się pan zrehabilituje i zapewni nam ciekawy wieczór.

– Obawiam się, że mogę go raczej zepsuć i wszystkich zanudzę – odparł miodowym głosem. – Gdziekolwiek wejdę, wnoszę politykę.

– To miałoby znudzić kogokolwiek w Meekhanie?

– Kwestia gustu, czy może raczej przesytu – powiedział Laskolnyk, nie potrafił sobie odmówić tej złośliwości. – Ja na przykład, dla odmiany, wolałbym posłuchać, powiedzmy, o literaturze.

– Tylko posłuchać? – uprzejmie zdziwiła się baronowa. – Nie wierzę, że nie ma pan nic do powiedzenia. Jest pan człowiekiem wielu talentów.

– Muszę poprzeć gospodynię – wtrącił hrabia. – Czasami ludzie sami nie zdają sobie sprawy, ile właściwie wiedzą, dopóki nie pociągnie się ich za język.

– Dewiza imperialnego wywiadu – odparł generał.

– Bez obaw, nie będziemy z pana wyciągać tajemnic państwowych – powiedział Ver-Elsena.

– A może powinniśmy spróbować? – zasugerowała gospodyni.

– Próbuj – rzuciła Gorgonia. – Może ty zdołasz go zmiękczyć, przy mnie jest twardy jak głaz!

– Mam się spodziewać przesłuchania?

– I tortur – baronowa potwierdziła bez mrugnięcia okiem.

– Co też pani opowiada, taki gwałt na osobie z tytułem szlacheckim, choćby i świeżym? – zdziwił się hrabia.

– Poza tym żadne z nas nie wiedziałoby, jak się za nie zabrać – trzeźwo skomentował Ver-Elsena. – Aczkolwiek to chyba nie takie trudne?

– Przestańcie, proszę – poprosiła Illaria, która w rzeczy samej wyglądała na wstrząśniętą.

– Przestańcie – poparł ją hrabia. – Ktoś z boku mógłby pomyśleć, że jesteśmy kompanią dzikusów.

– Dla generała dzikie towarzystwo to chyba nic nowego – rzucił młody książę.

W zasadzie mógłbym go teraz… ale nie, nie zaraz po wejściu do salonu, pomyślał Laskolnyk. Wzruszył ramionami.

– Służba nie drużba.

– Otóż to – natychmiast podchwyciła gospodyni. – Wszyscy czasem mamy do czynienia z osobami, których wolelibyśmy nie oglądać. Ot, choćby Gorgonia skazana na wieczne żale zarządcy. Wciąż narzeka, że ma za mało ludzi?

– Istotnie. W moich stronach coraz trudniej o pracowników, zwłaszcza doświadczonych. Wszyscy, którzy zdołali zaoszczędzić parę orgów, ruszają teraz na wschód.

– To wielki kłopot dla właścicieli ziemskich, ale zysk dla kraju – wtrącił hrabia. – To właśnie tacy ludzie, przedsiębiorczy i pracowici, zbudowali Imperium. Poza tym to dobrze, że teraz prostaczkowie zużywają nadmiar energii w konstruktywny sposób. Nie ma nic gorszego niż ludzie, którzy nie mają nic do roboty. Pan nie widział tego na własne oczy, ale ja pamiętam, że przed wojną uboższe dzielnice wielu miast terroryzowały bandy kibiców – zwrócił się do generała. – Młodzi mężczyźni bez stałego zajęcia, bez perspektyw, bez szans na ożenek, krążyli po okolicy i tylko szukali pretekstu, żeby kogoś pobić. Teraz już ich nie ma, w każdym razie nie w tej liczbie.

– Podczas wojny Jego Wysokość nakazał bezwzględny pobór kibiców do piechoty – przypomniał Laskolnyk.

– I dobrze służyli krajowi. Ci, którzy przeżyli, trafili potem do zniszczonych prowincji i przywracali meekhański porządek.

– Wschód to miejsce w sam raz dla awanturników – wtrącił książę.

– Wschód musi być fascynującym miejscem – szybko powiedziała gospodyni, zanim generał zdążył choćby nabrać tchu. – Słyszałam, że dzieją się tam rzeczy, które nie mogłyby się wydarzyć nigdzie indziej. Podobno kiedyś w czasie jednej nocy wyrosło tam miasto?

– Tak, verdańskie Mandellen – potwierdził Laskolnyk. – Skutek uboczny dekretu o kołach. Verdanno zabroniono koczowniczego trybu życia. Tym, którzy wciąż wędrowali, nakazano zatrzymać wozy mieszkalne w pobliżu jakiejś stałej meekhańskiej osady i zdjąć koła. Nigdzie nie było napisane, ile tych wozów może być, więc zbudowali miasto.

– Miasto z wozów? To w ogóle można nazwać miastem? – zdziwił się Ver-Elsena.

– Zgodnie z imperialnym prawem decyduje liczba mieszkańców, więc owszem, Mandellen jest miastem.

– To pan podsunął im taki pomysł? – zainteresował się hrabia.

– Niby kiedy miałbym to zrobić i dlaczego?

– To pan zdecydował o udzieleniu im gościny na terenie Imperium, w pewnym sensie są pańscy. To musi być fascynujące. Cały lud, który zawdzięcza panu ocalenie i poczuwa się do wdzięczności…

– Czy pan coś sugeruje, hrabio? – ostro spytał generał.

– Skądże – pospiesznie zapewnił hrabia. – Mam na myśli tylko to, że to wielka odpowiedzialność wobec Imperium oraz tych ludzi.

– Istotnie.

Laskolnyk przypomniał sobie tamten dzień nad rzeką. Za nim, na meekhańskim brzegu Amerthy, stała imperialna armia. Przed nim, po se-kohlandzkiej stronie, obozowały tysiące verdańskich uchodźców. W głowie miał instrukcje od cesarza, tylko trzy słowa: pożytek, nie kłopoty. Musiał odpowiedzieć na dwa pytania. Czy Se-kohlandczycy są na tyle zdeterminowani, by ścigać buntowników nawet na ziemiach Imperium? I czy Verdanno zdołają się dostosować do meekhańskiego prawa? Gdyby się pomylił, zwłaszcza w odpowiedzi na pierwsze, cena byłaby straszliwa. Swoją głowę mógłby poświęcić, ale wykrwawione wschodnie prowincje nie zniosłyby kolejnego najazdu. Pojechał na drugi brzeg rozmówić się ze starszyzną Verdanno, a potem zaryzykował. Jak na razie nie miał powodu żałować swej decyzji.

– A czy to prawda, co mówią… – odezwała się Illaria. Zająknęła się, speszona, że ściągnęła na siebie uwagę, ale dokończyła. – O tym, co pan zrobił, kiedy nadjechali Se-kohlandczycy.

Wpatrywała się w niego z cielęcym zachwytem. Książę robił się zły.

– Musisz sprecyzować, pani – powiedział generał. – W obiegu jest kilka wersji, nie wiem, którą słyszałaś.

– Podobno kiedy nadjechali Se-kohlandczycy, ich poseł powiedział „ci niewolnicy są nasi, oddajcie nam ich”. Wtedy pan położył rękę na rękojeści miecza i powiedział: „no to przyjedźcie i weźcie ich sobie”.

– Ach, to… – Przeklęty Wydział Propagandy, pomyślał Laskolnyk. – Słowa posła są prawdziwe, ale moja odpowiedź już nie. Nie wykonywałem żadnych prowokacyjnych gestów. Powiedziałem tylko, że Imperium nie uznaje niewolnictwa i nie wydaje zbiegów, a potem w paru żołnierskich słowach poradziłem Se-kohlandczykom, żeby się oddalili.

– I oni tak po prostu zawrócili? – zdziwiła się Illaria.

– Yawenyr wysłał w pościg tylko jednego Syna Wojny, a Verdanno przez całą drogę stawiali zaciekły opór, więc kiedy Se-kohlandczycy dotarli do naszych granic, zwyczajnie brakowało im sił, podczas gdy ja miałem ze sobą większość Pierwszej Konnej. Poza tym Ojciec Wojny już osiągnął swój cel. Sprowokował bunt Verdanno, bo po przegranej wojnie z Imperium potrzebował jakiegoś sukcesu na własnym terenie. Pobił zbuntowane plemię i zabrał mu stada, więc znów chodził w glorii zwycięzcy, a tylko o to mu chodziło.

– A skąd wziął się szczegół z ręką na mieczu? – zainteresował się hrabia. – Pytam jako literat.

Generał założył ręce na piersi, wsunął się głębiej w fotel. Robił się zły. Naprawdę nie lubił napuszonego gadania, a tu w dodatku kazano mu takie analizować. To naprawdę było przesłuchanie z użyciem wyrafinowanych tortur.

– Doprawdy nie wiem, jak odpowiedzieć na to pytanie, nie ja puściłem tę wersję w obieg. Możliwe, że to przez Verdanno. Na co dzień są bardzo rzeczowi, ale kiedy już zaczynają opowiadać o ważnych wydarzeniach, lubują się w rozbudowanych, stałych formułach. Istnieję w tych opowieściach jako „ten, który położył rękę na mieczu” – powiedział tak, jakby mówił o innej osobie. – To się chyba nazywa metafora.

– Raczej peryfraza – orzekł hrabia.

– Nie epitet stały? – spytała Gorgonia.

– No widzi pan, jednak powiedział nam pan coś o literaturze – zatriumfowała baronowa. – Mówiłam, człowiek wielu talentów.

– Czy opowieści, których nie zapisano, są literaturą? – spytała Illaria.

– Legendę o pierwszym cesarzu Meekhanu również przekazywano drogą ustną – zauważył hrabia.

– Nie odpowiedział pan na pytanie – odezwał się książę.

– Które pytanie?

– Czy podpowiedział pan Verdanno, żeby założyli miasto?

– Nie musiałem, sami na to wpadli. To bystrzy ludzie.

– Bystrzy ludzie, którzy mieszkają w wozach? – powątpiewała baronowa.

– Wynika to częściowo z ich zasad religijnych, a częściowo po prostu z zamiłowania, w żadnym razie z braku zdolności. Słyszałem nawet o takich, którzy wybierają się na studia.

Przesadzał, wszystko było w sferze marzeń i luźnych planów, a Verdanno znacznie częściej mówili o powrocie na swoją wyżynę, niż o robieniu kariery w Imperium, ale obecni nie musieli tego wiedzieć.

– Niesamowite – stwierdził hrabia. – Jeszcze niedawno przyszli tu jako uchodźcy, a teraz stać ich na kształcenie dzieci na tym poziomie?

– Kwestia organizacji. Pojedynczych rodzin rzeczywiście na to nie stać, ale rody już tak.

– Tak czy owak imponujące – powiedziała baronowa.

– Verdanno ciężko pracują, a Imperium Meekhańskie to kraj wielkich możliwości.

– Istotnie – odezwał się książę. – Imperium to kraj wielkich możliwości. Powiedziałbym nawet, że bardziej dla barbarzyńców, niż dla niektórych Meekhańczyków – wycedził.

– Być może niektórzy Meekhańczycy powinni zacząć brać przykład z barbarzyńców i zająć się czymś konstruktywnym – odparował generał. – A przynajmniej nie niszczyć efektów cudzej pracy.

– Pan coś sugeruje, generale?

– Dość, panowie – ostro przerwała gospodyni. – Być może nie wszyscy obywatele Imperium służą krajowi tak, jak powinni, ale tu znajdujemy się w gronie lojalnych poddanych Jego Wysokości. Poza tym mieliśmy rozmawiać o literaturze – dodała już z uśmiechem.

Cholerne babsko, pomyślał generał. Książę, sądząc po minie, uważał tak samo. W tej kwestii zgodziliby się bez kłopotu.

– Chętnie zaspokoiłbym pani życzenie, niestety, naprawdę się na tym nie znam – powiedział Laskolnyk. Miodowy głos, żadnego szczerzenia kłów. – Chyba że zaakceptujesz rozmowę o języku, bo o tym potrafię coś powiedzieć. Verdanno są bardzo ciekawi pod tym względem. Oprócz zwykłego języka posługują się też mową gestów. To bardzo praktyczne podczas marszu karawany, gdy bydło ryczy, wozy skrzypią, a na tylnych ławkach dokazują dzieci. Przydaje się też w innych okolicznościach. Verdanno są bardzo skryci, nie mówią o uczuciach, wolą je wyrażać z pomocą gestów.

– Zna pan jakieś? – spytała Illaria.

– Niewiele, ale na przykład taki – zademonstrował – znaczy lubię cię.

Dziewczyna zatrzepotała rzęsami. Książę zmrużył oczy. Generał czuł, że go dostał.

– Verdanno mają też inne osobliwe zwyczaje – odezwał się. – Podobno kochają konie bardziej niż którykolwiek lud Wielkiego Stepu.

– Nie podobno. Na pewno – odparł Laskolnyk.

Musiał to powiedzieć dziwnym tonem, bo miał wrażenie, że całe towarzystwo zamarło ze zgrozy. No tak, oczywiście wiedzieli, co się stało w jego stadninie. Musieli przeczuwać…

– Podobno zdarza się, że po bitwie usypują kurhany zabitym koniom wroga, a samych nieprzyjaciół zostawiają dla padlinożerców – ciągnął książę.

Że też ty akurat o tym, pomyślał generał. Jesteś tak arogancki czy niedoinformowany?

– Jest w tym pewna logika – powiedział z wyzywającym uśmiechem. – Konie, w przeciwieństwie do ludzi, nie są niczemu winne.

Baronowa chciała coś powiedzieć, ale nie zdążyła.

– A jednak to daleko idące uczłowieczenie zwierząt, nie sądzi pan? – ciągnął książę. – Grzebać konie z honorami, jakby były przyjaciółmi. Opłakiwać, jakby chodziło o towarzyszkę życia. Może zresztą u barbarzyńców konie naprawdę je zastępują, i to pod każdym względem? W końcu sama Laal Szarowłosa ukazuje się pod postacią klaczy, tak przynajmniej słyszałem. W takim kulcie wszystko jest możliwe.

Mam go, pomyślał Laskolnyk.

– Dość tego – powiedział ostro. – Mogłem puścić mimo uszu przytyki dotyczące mnie samego, ale w tym momencie muszę zareagować. Doszło do obrazy kultu. Żądam satysfakcji.

Baronowa zamarła z otwartymi ustami. Illaria zaśmiała się nerwowo. Ver-Elsena uśmiechał się tajemniczo. Hrabia zbladł. Książę rozpromienił się. Jedyną osobą, która zachowała kamienny spokój, była Gorgonia.

– Generale – zaczął pojednawczo hrabia – książę jest młody, z pewnością nie przemyślał tego, co powiedział, nie zdaje sobie sprawy z wagi własnych słów…

– Sądzę, że jest dokładnie przeciwnie. Udało mu się nie wypowiedzieć ani jednego obelżywego słowa, a jednak wszystkie razem wzięte złożyły się na plugawe wyzwisko i obrazę kultu. Książę doskonale wiedział, co chce powiedzieć.

– Obraza kultu oznacza walkę na śmierć i życie – zawyrokował Ver-Elsena.

– Nie może być do pierwszej krwi? – spytała Gorgonia.

– Nie może – ponuro potwierdził hrabia.

Książę nieco pobladł. Albo może to tylko światło księżyca.

– Przeproś go! – Baronowa szarpnęła księcia za rękaw. – Odwołaj, co powiedziałeś.

– Nie przyjmę przeprosin – zapowiedział Laskolnyk. – To już nie jest sprawa osobista.

W rzeczywistości świątynia Laal Szarowłosej przewidywała jeszcze inną formę zadośćuczynienia, ale nie zamierzał o tym mówić. To było nawet zabawne – wystąpić z bronią w ręku w obronie kultu po tym, jak księżna próbowała z niego zrobić Pomiotnika.

– Jeszcze się okaże, kto kogo zabije – hardo odparł książę. – Jaka broń?

– Pozostawiam wybór wyżej urodzonemu – wycedził generał.

– Miecze.

Tak naprawdę Laskolnykowi nie robiło to różnicy. Przestawił się na miecz jeszcze w czasie wojny z Se-kohlandczykami, ze względów prestiżowych – generałowie imperialnej armii z zasady nosili broń o prostej klindze. Młodzik nie wziął tego pod uwagę albo, co bardziej prawdopodobne, słabo radził sobie z szablą. Meekhańczycy, urodzeni piechociarze.

– Gdzie i kiedy? – spytał książę.

– W moich stronach mawiają, że nad bluźnierstwem nie powinno wzejść słońce – powiedział Ver-Elsena. – Baronowa nie dysponuje odpowiednim miejscem, ale moja willa leży tuż za miastem, dwa kroki stąd. Chętnie użyczę ogrodu.

Coś ty taki usłużny, pomyślał Laskolnyk, ale nic nie powiedział. Później się nad tym zastanowi. Podziękował Ver-Elsenie skinieniem głowy.

– Najmocniej przepraszam, pani – wstał, ukłonił się gospodyni. – Niestety okazałem się jasnowidzem. Mówiłem przecież, że zepsuję wieczór.

*

Stanęli w ogrodzie Ver-Elseny, na trawniku, z dala od drzew. Zapadła już noc, więc gospodarz kazał służbie stanąć w kręgu z pochodniami. Laskolnyk przypomniał sobie, że kiedy we wczesnej młodości pojedynkował się w stepach i walka wypadła po zmroku, musiał się zadowalać światłem księżyca. Stawał z szablą w prostej sukiennej kurtce, a bywało, że i w samej koszuli. Wielu zdejmowało wierzchnią odzież, żeby się nie zgrzać i żeby oszczędzać ubranie. Teraz wszystko było inaczej. Zarówno generała, jak jego przeciwnika było stać na dziurawienie aksamitu. Kto by pomyślał.

Ver-Elsena przyniósł broń, standardowe długie miecze z ostrymi sztychami. W niektórych zakątkach świata, na przykład w Fiilandzie, do wszystkich pojedynków między szlachcicami używano broni z przytępionymi sztychami, nawet jeśli przeciwnicy mieli walczyć na śmierć i życie. Utrudniało to zadanie, ale pozwalało dłużej popisywać się kunsztem szermierczym. Meekhańczycy podchodzili do sprawy bardziej pragmatycznie. Wychodzili z założenia, że jeśli pojedynkowicze mają zamiar się pozabijać, należy im to ułatwić.

Generał wziął broń, wykonał kilka ruchów, by sprawdzić jej wyważenie. Zauważył, że książę patrzy na sztych jak zahipnotyzowany. Pozwolił sobie na kpinę.

– Co się stało, wasza książęca mość? Nigdy nie miałeś w ręku prawdziwego miecza?

Świadkowie zachowali powagę – znów coś, co nie zdarzyłoby się nad Amerthą. Książę zacisnął usta w wąską kreskę i stanął w pozycji.

– W imię Laal Szarowłosej, zaczynajcie – powiedział Ver-Elsena.

Książę natarł z furią. To było coś, czego Laskolnyk się spodziewał. Znał takich młodzików, ba, sam był jednym z nich, dopóki nie dorobił się paru szram na ciele i nie nauczył ostrożności. To była dobra szkoła, tam w stepie. Jakich nauczycieli miał książę? Generał sprawnie odbijał ciosy. Obserwował. Młodzieniec był szybki i zwinny, ale miał słabość do efektownych, nawet efekciarskich cięć. Zbyt zamaszystych. Odsłaniających…

– Pierwsza krew! – krzyknął hrabia.

Książę z niedowierzaniem patrzył na powiększającą się plamę. To było lekkie draśnięcie samym końcem miecza, nic, co uniemożliwiłoby dalszą walkę. Laskolnyk nie chciał zabić przeciwnika, jeszcze nie. Niech młodzik ma w Domu Snu tę pociechę, że stawiał opór, że nie dał się zarąbać w trzech złożeniach. Zresztą generał nie miałby z takiej walki najmniejszej przyjemności.

Starli się na nowo. Teraz obaj walczyli uważnie, w skupieniu. Książę przestał się popisywać, unikał zamaszystych cięć. Jak to mawiają, mądry Meekhańczyk po szkodzie. Meekhańczycy rzeczywiście rzadko popełniali ten sam błąd dwa razy, ale to przecież nie znaczyło, że nie mogli popełnić zupełnie nowych. Teraz to generałowi sprzykrzyła się ostrożna taktyka. Robiło się nudno, a nie po to tu przyszedł, nie na to wszyscy czekali. Odbił cios księcia i sam zaczął nacierać, bez efekciarskich gestów, ale ostro, zdecydowanie. To było w jego stylu, tak walczył, kiedy chciał zabić. Cholera, brakowało mu tego. Kiedy ostatni raz walczył na śmierć i życie? To było chyba wtedy, kiedy wyrzynali Myngonów za to, że w czasie wojny wsparli Yawenyra. Cięcie. Parada. Sztych. Unik. Szybciej, mocniej. Młodzieniec może i był zwinny, ale generał był mężczyzną w sile wieku, miał przewagę doświadczenia i, w przeciwieństwie do przeciwnika zabił już wielu ludzi. Twarz księcia wykrzywiła się ze zmęczenia. Laskolnyk wyszczerzył kły. Książę odskoczył, a potem zebrał się w sobie i zaatakował z rozpaczliwą furią. Generał zrobił unik.

Potem wystarczył jeden obrót, jedno dobrze wymierzone cięcie. Książę padł na ziemię, w jego oczach zgasło życie.

– Bogini ukarała bluźniercę ręką swego czciciela! – dźwięcznie oznajmił Ver-Elsena.

Laskolnyk stał nad zwłokami z mieczem w dłoni. Trochę się zadyszał, mimo to pomyślał, że doprowadzenie do pojedynku kosztowało jego i księcia – należało oddać młodzikowi sprawiedliwość, gorliwie szukał okazji – dużo więcej wysiłku, niż sama walka. Meekhańskie ceregiele.

– Gdyby miał pan jakiekolwiek nieprzyjemności, jestem gotów zaświadczyć, że wszystko odbyło się zgodnie z zasadami – zapowiedział Ver-Elsena. – Pan oczywiście też potwierdzi, panie hrabio.

– Oczywiście – niechętnie zgodził się hrabia.

Generał znów zaczął się zastanawiać, dlaczego Ver-Elsena jest taki usłużny. Szukał dojścia do cesarza czy może potrzebował sojusznika w jakiejś grze? Sprawdzi to później.

– Sam opowiem o wszystkim Jego Wysokości i spodziewam się, że przyjmie moje wyjaśnienia, ale dziękuję – powiedział.

Tak. Sprawa była zamknięta. W tej chwili Laskolnyka obchodziło już tylko to, w jakim humorze jest imperator.

*

– Jak śmiałeś? Jak mogłeś? Jakim prawem? – grzmiał Kregan-ber-Arlens.

Laskolnyk nawet nie drgnął, znał cesarza. Krzyk wcale nie wróżył źle.

– Powiedziałeś: „jeden i załatw to jakoś po meekhańsku”. Zabiłem jednego człowieka w pojedynku i wszyscy świadkowie mogą potwierdzić, że trzymałem się meekhańskich zasad. Nawet walczyliśmy meekhańską bronią.

– Ja nie o tym, ty durny barbarzyńco – warknął imperator. – Jesteś mi potrzebny, a mogłeś zginąć jak ostatni głupiec.

– Ja, z ręki takiego chłystka? Nie rozśmieszaj mnie.

– Tak źle walczył? – zainteresował się Kregan.

– Nie najgorzej, ale od początku wiedziałem, że wygram.

Cesarz uśmiechnął się.

– Ale obraza kultu, naprawdę?

– Tak jakoś wyszło. Chciałem to rozegrać inaczej, ale baronowa nam przeszkodziła. Mam nadzieję, że sprawa nie rozniesie się po stepie, bo wyjdę na chędożonego fanatyka. Jeśli ktoś z moich stron spyta, o co poszło, powiem, że zwyczajnie biliśmy się z powodu koni. To nawet nie będzie kłamstwo.

– Tak byś zrobił, gdyby młodzik nie zaczął cię obrażać? Powiedziałbyś mu, co zrobiła jego matka, i zażądał satysfakcji?

– Mniej więcej.

– Tak z ciekawości, kiedy ty ostatnio byłeś w świątyni?

– Nie pamiętam – przyznał Laskolnyk. – W moich stronach ludzie uważają, że bogini potrzebuje modłów, ale świątyń już niekoniecznie. Ciągle pamiętają, co się działo, gdy to kapłani rządzili na Wschodzie, i ze zgrozą powtarzają imię Mikoherna. Na pewno o tym wiesz, przecież Szczurza Nora bada nastroje w prowincjach.

– Bada – przyznał cesarz. – Dobrze, że ciągle pamiętacie teokrację. Tak jest lepiej dla imperium – dodał z krzywym uśmiechem.

– Mogę już odejść?

– Jeszcze jedno. Pozwalam na gry pod moim bokiem, czasem nawet na trupy, bo to też część meekhańskiej tradycji. Bez tego wszyscy by się tu powściekali z nudów, łącznie ze mną… ale wszystko z umiarem. Nie zatrać się jak niektórzy, nie po to cię trzymam.

– Jestem twoim człowiekiem. Jeśli zauważysz u mnie niepokojące objawy, załatwisz sprawę po cesarsku.

– Nie omieszkam. Niech ci się nie wydaje, że nie potrafię ci nałożyć wędzidła. Możesz już iść, Genno.

Laskolnyk uśmiechnął się dziko i wyszedł.

W korytarzu spotkał księżną. Miała na sobie żałobną suknię, ale trzymała się prosto, na jej twarzy nie było śladu łez. Duma nie pozwala jej płakać, uznał generał.

– Moje kondolencje – powiedział.

Spiorunowała go wzrokiem.

– Ty… ty… jak śmiesz? Zabiłeś mi syna i masz jeszcze czelność patrzeć mi w oczy?

– Zginął z twego powodu, wasza książęca mość – odparł ostro. – Gdybyś nie podniosła ręki na to, co moje, wcale bym go nie szukał. Do tej pory odwiedzałby salony i uwodził baronówny.

Nawet nie próbowała się wypierać.

– Zapłacisz mi za to, co zrobiłeś – wycedziła.

– Nie radzę mi grozić, pani. O ile dobrze pamiętam, masz jeszcze dwóch synów. Spróbuj znów grać przeciwko mnie, a ich też zmuszę do walki, i nie będę się już bawił w żadne ceremonie.

Teraz udało mu się nią wstrząsnąć.

– Nie mnie jednej stanąłeś na drodze – powiedziała już nieco mniej pewnie. – Ja mogę przestać, ale kto inny zajmie moje miejsce. Wszystkich nas nie pozabijasz. My w końcu wygramy, generale.

– I ja nie jestem sam. Jeszcze zobaczymy, kto kogo. Za pozwoleniem, wasza książęca mość.

Ukłonił się lekko i pomaszerował dalej. Czuł na plecach wzrok księżnej i był pewien, że właśnie zmienił zwykłą polityczną rywalkę w śmiertelnego wroga, ale zupełnie się tym nie przejmował. Absolutnie nie.

**Author's Note:**

> Jak na złość wszystkie pojedynki w kanonie odbyły się na rubieżach albo poza granicami Meekhanu, więc nie jestem do końca pewna, jak to powinno wyglądać. Bardzo możliwe, że Laskolnyk rzeczywiście wyzwał księcia wprost, tylko że wiecie rozumiecie, takie rozwiązanie nie sprawiłoby mi żadnej przyjemności i nie zrobiłoby mi fika. Mój buhdel, moje zasady.


End file.
